


Final Conversation

by max15380



Category: Yo-kai Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max15380/pseuds/max15380
Summary: Hours before his murder, on a peaceful night, Don Amakano, the father of Gyan Amakano, has a final conversation with his son, unaware of his fate that would happen only hours after.





	Final Conversation

The moonlight shone brightly that night, the pleasant sounds of the crickets chirping, and other than that, an almost near silence. It was a peaceful moment for the young Yo-Kai, who sat beneath the trees, enjoying the silence and peace of that night. He sighed a bit, and smiled. It wasn’t often that he’d had a moment like this, to just relax and take in everything around him.

 

“Quite a beautiful night, isn’t it Gyan?” They heard a voice from behind them say. They groaned a small bit, and looked over. As they had expected, behind them stood his father, Don Amakano.

 

“What is it now?” Gyan asked, annoyed that his one peaceful moment was being interrupted.

 

“Son, I just want to talk with you.” Don Amakano said, sitting down next to his son.

 

“About what?” Gyan asked. It wasn’t very common that his father would talk with him one on one.

 

“Well, you know...I’m not going to be here forever…” Don Amakano started, earning an annoyed groan from Gyan.

 

“Not this AGAIN...dad, it’s going to be hundreds of years before I take your spot as boss. We don’t need to talk about when I take over yet.” Gyan said, looking away a small bit. In reality, he was nervous about taking his father’s spot. He was always scared he wouldn’t be as good a boss as his father was. “Can’t we talk about this some other time? Like when it’s actually going to be close to me taking over as boss?” Gyan said. Don Amakano sighed a bit.

 

“Gyan, we may never know.” Don Amakano said. “Who knows what may happen tomorrow, I could be gone in an instant, I could be betrayed and murdered. Gyan, I just want to talk about this now because we will never truly know when I’ll be gone.” He said, placing a hand on Gyan’s shoulder, making Gyan look back at him. Gyan sighed a bit.

 

“Fine. Go on.” Gyan said.

 

“All right. As you know, I’m not going to be here forever. Even us Yo-Kai will pass away at some point. I just want you to remember something.” Don Amakano paused for a moment. “I want you to know that no matter what you might think, you’re going to be a great boss when you take over. I know it. After all, you’ve got the greatest father to learn all about being a great boss from!” Don Amakano said, laughing a bit in an attempt to lighten the mood. Gyan smiled a small bit, chuckling a bit.

 

“Y-Yeah...I know…” Gyan said. He sighed a bit and looked down.

 

“Huh? Is something wrong Gyan?” Don Amakano asked. Gyan was quiet for a minute, before looking back up at his father.

 

“I...I’m just a little nervous...I...I know you’ll think I’m a great boss no matter what...but...what about the others? What if I mess up and they all...lose trust in me…” Gyan said. Don Amakano sighed a small bit, and gave his son a hug, which surprised Gyan, but he returned it. After a few seconds, the two pull away from the hug, smiling.

 

“Gyan, I promise, you’ll be a fantastic boss, and I know that they’ll all trust you, no matter what! Trust me, you have the potential to be a great boss. Hey, maybe you’ll be an even better boss than me!” Don Amakano said, laughing a small bit, Gyan laughing with him. Don Amakano stood up, taking a second to ruffle his son’s hair, getting a small, annoyed ‘Dad!’ from his son.

 

“All right now, I’ll leave you be.” Don Amakano said, starting to walk away.

 

“W-Wait!” Gyan said, causing Don Amakano to stop and look back at him.

 

“What is it, my boy?” He asked.

 

“Th...Thank you...what you said to me really meant a lot…” Gyan said, smiling.

 

“You’re welcome Gyan.” Don Amakano said, starting to head inside, pausing as he got to the door, and looked back again at Gyan. “Come back inside in an hour, it’s starting to get late.”

 

“All right Dad.” Gyan said, watching as his father went inside. He sighed, lying down in the grass, looking up at the stars he could see from in between the tree’s branches. He smiled, feeling a little better about when he would eventually take his father’s place as boss.

 

_He stared up at the sky for the whole hour, both he and his father unaware of the horrible events that would happen mere hours from then._


End file.
